100 questions given to Zero and Shikki
by Usagi-chun
Summary: a show that reveals thier relationship


100 questions given to Zero and Shikki

What's your name?

Shikki: Shikki

Zero: Zero

Age?

Shikki: 17

Zero: 18

Gender?

Shikki: I'm a male….

Zero: does it matter?

Describe your personality

Shikki: Weird, protective, shy….. And ninja like too ^^

Zero: Serious, protective and very loving

Describe your partner's personality

Shikki: dark, serious and….um…

Zero: …..He's quiet, but he can crack a joke.

When did you first meet each other? Describe the setting

Shikki: He came into the Moon Dormitory all mad like and of course he ran into me like he was going to kill me but he smiled

Zero: I came in to 'talk' to Kaname all I found was Shikki's bed hair and tired like look

What was your first impression of your partner?

Shikki: Mean

Zero: Quiet.

What do you like about the other person?

Shikki: He can be loyal and be there whenever I want and he is everything I love

Zero: He can make me stop and wonder what he can do next

What do you dislike about the other person?

Shikki: The fact that he spends his damn time trying to kill the rest of my kind *Shikki's death look*

Zero: The way he tries to protect stupid poopy Kaname

Shikki: *smiles*

Do you trust your partner?"

Shikki: In a way sadly yes

Zero: yes

What do you call your partner?

Shikki: Um…..to embarrassed to say

Zero: *looks away*

What do you want your partner to call you?

Shikki: I prefer not to answer that.

Zero: Anything he wants

*Kaname walks in and says mine and gives zero a sexual hug Ichiru walks on stage and drags Kaname out with the a picture of Zero shirtless.*

13. Describe your partner as an animal

Shikki: A sexy, warm wolf

Zero: A red fox

What would you give the other person as a present?

Shikki: one free ticket to do anything he wants with me….

Zero: Whatever he wants *realizing what Shikki just said and grins hugely*

What would you want to receive as a present?'

Shikki: I don't know

Zero: Kaname dead and the rest you will never know

What about the other person are you unsatisfied about?

Shikki: He draws way too much attention to Kaname

Zero: He is a little to protective of Rima

What problems do you have?

Shikki: I'm um….dating someone who wants to kill me and I may um…..

Zero: What the fuck! So it's my fault now that my kind is trying to kill you all. My temper mostly

What problems does your partner have?

Shikki: Let's just say he has a lot of problems but its mostly transforming into our kind…

Zero: That he is always hiding something. *looks at Shikki with a suspicious look. Shikki walks over to Zero and tries to make out with him*

Reporter: Um….can we please get back on track

What does your partner (including problems) that makes you unhappy?

Shikki: That he and god damn Ichiru looks exactly same

Zero: It's not my fault ok. He bows down the stupid Kaname

What do you do (including problems) that makes your partner unhappy?

Shikki: Don't really pay attention to details when it comes to him and Ichiru so I kind of mix them up until the kiss…

Zero: *face palms* I don't like his kind and I always attempt to kill myself

How far has your relationship gone?

Shikki: Amazingly for 3 months

Zero: Do I have to answer that?

Where did you go on your first date?

Shikki: I don't remember a thing

Zero: *smirks silently* It got ruined due to a level E

Reporter: Ok then. Let's continue

What was the mood like at the time?

Shikki: I don't have a clue

Zero: If I tell you it wouldn't be a good thing

What did you feel about the person at the time?

Shikki: *looks at Kaname from backstage then to Zero*

Zero: Depends on which person you are talking about

What's the common place for you to go on dates?

Shikki: It's not a common thing

Zero: The dates are never in the same place

What would you prepare for your partner's birthday?

Shikki: *Sniffles* I don't know when his birthday is

Zero: I would let him have fun with Itchijo

Who first asked the other out?

Shikki: It wasn't easy

Zero: I did because we spent too much time together somehow

How much do you like the other person?

Shikki: By a lot

Zero: I love him

Do you love your partner?

Shikki: Yes *blushes*

Zero: Yes

What does your partner say that makes you unable to refuse?

Shikki: He gives me a certain look that makes him a lot sexier

Zero: The way he acts when we are alone

If you suspect your partner is cheating on you what would you do?

Shikki: Hurt him with my power

Zero: I kind of do suspect of him cheating but he knows better and go vampire hunter on him

Would you forgive the other person if they cheated on you?

Shikki: It depends

Zero: Yes

If your partner was late one hour for your date, what would you do?

Shikki: We go together on dates so yea

Zero: No one is late on dates

Which body part do you like the most on the other person?

Shikki: His dangerous, sexy eyes

Zero: The whole body

What emotions do your partner show that you're attractive?

Shikki: He changes his attitude and he is around me a lot

Zero: The smile he gives me and he is all sweet just like how I like

What does the other person do that make your heart race?

Shikki: Everything

Zero: I will never tell

Would you lie to your partner? Are you prone to lying?

Shikki: No

Zero: No and Yes

38: What do you guys do that makes you happy?

Shikki: Every time he is near me.

Zero: Anything

Do you guys ever fight?

Shikki: Half the time

Zero: Yes

What do you guys fight about?

Shikki: If he can kill Kaname

Zero: Yep

So how do you make up afterwards?

Shikki: You don't want to know

Zero: It depends

Would you still be lovers in your next life?

Shikki: I want to say yes but I'm not quite sure

Zero: No one will know for sure I hope so

When do you feel that you're being loved?

Shikki: When he wraps his arms around me and slowly kisses down my neck

Zero: When he plays hard to get

Shikki: What are Kaname and Ichiru doing back stage?

Zero: I don't want to know

Reporter: Hey I'm asking the questions around here

When do you feel that your partner does not love you anymore?

Shikki: When he attempts to kill himself with that horrible Bloody Rose gun

Zero: He spends time with Rima

How do you express your feelings?

Shiki: Next question please *hesitating to answer that*

Zero: * inappropriate thoughts*

Use a flower to describe your partner.

Shikki: A gladiolus flower because he suits him in sooo many ways

Zero: A mallow not only because it's in his name

Are you hiding anything from the other person?

Shikki: Um….I don't think so

Zero: Yes, but he knows it's for protection

What sort of circumstances do you guys have?

Shikki: I'm confuse Zero

Zero: What the fuck?

Is your relationship public or private?

Shikki: Public everyone knows ^^

Zero: …..public

Do you think your love for each other will last forever?

Shikki: Probably

Zero: In a way yes *tries to cover up the blushing, Kaname tries to see it but fails*

Shikki: Awh that's the first time you blushing in front of other people. YAY!1

Zero: Shut up!

So who's Semi and who's Uke?

Shikki: Do you want overall or what?

Zero: Semi

How did you guys decide who was Semi?

Shikki: It's still undecided

Zero: It depends on the situation

Do you like your position right now?

Shikki: Yes. Because I'm SEMI!

Zero: I guess. Even though I have advantages.

Where did you first have xxx?

Shikki: In the horse stall by accident

Zero: Pretty much *thinking about that night grins*

What were your emotions at the time?

Shikki: Confused mainly but I was happy to um…

Zero: I was very happy

What did your partner look like at the time?

Shikki: *giggles*

Zero: Let's just say you didn't want to come in.

Reporter: Oh really? Now I want details

What was the first thing you said to your partner in the morning?

Shikki: "My hair is covered in straw and its bright outside"

Zero: "Did you bite me?"

How many times do you have xxx per week?

Shikki: *Looks away*

Zero: It doesn't happen that much

In an ideal situation, how many times would you like to have xxx per week?

Shikki: *Walks off stage ask Kaname for permission to hurt the reporter*

Zero: *Draws the Bloody Rose gun to the reporter forehead*

What do you think of xxx?

Shikki: Um…..

Zero: I like it

Where are you most sensitive?

Shikki: Hehe let's just say I am very sensitive but mostly my neck

Zero: I'm not saying!

Where is your partner most sensitive?

Shikki: Teethe

Zero: His neck. Actually, I don't know a place on his body ISN'T sensitive

How would you describe your partner during xxx using one sentence?

Shikki: Hard, soft, tender…

Zero: Let's just say he let's me do certain things that makes Rima jealous

In general do you like xxx?

Shikki: I mean its ok

Zero: Eh

For the most part where do you guys have xxx?

Shikki: I don't pay attention

Zero: Anywhere when I have free time

Where would you like to have xxx?

Shikki: Hell like I would know

Zero: In front of my master

Do you normally shower before or after xxx?

Shikki: After Duh

Zero: Mainly after

Do you guys have rules for xxx?

Shikki: Us have rules? Ha-ha you're funny

Zero: We make our own rules for each night that we do

Have you had xxx with anyone other than your lover?

Shikki: Nope. But I do have some humans try to rape me though

Zero: Na, there is no one else that I would do it with

70. Do you agree with the saying 'if I can't have his/her heart then at least I can have his/her body?

Shikki: That's plan rude

Zero: No

71. What would you do if your partner got forced into bed?

Shikki: No one would dare to

Zero: Murder. That's all I am going to say

72. Are you embarrassed before or after xxx?

Shikki: Why would anyone ask that?

Zero: *Starts to ignore the reporter*

73. If a good friend said to you "I'm lonely, so can I have one night with you" then goes to request xxx how would you react?

Shikki: I would let them stay with me after I slap them

Zero: Every one pretty much hates me and Yuki and my brother wouldn't dare *Kaname comes in to ask Zero that and Ichiru grabs his weapon and points it at his neck*

Do you think you're good at xxx?

Shikki: I think so?

Zero: Yes

Do you think your partner is too good at xxx?

Shikki: Yes *glares at him with a sweet smile*

Zero: A little too well

What do you want your partner to say during xxx?

Cody: Never will tell

Sebastian: *purvey thoughts*

What expressions does your partner make during xxx do you really like?

Shikki: *starts to daydream or night dream*

Zero: …..

Do you want to have xxx with someone else than your partner?

Shikki: HELL NA

Zero: No

Do you have any interest in BDSM?

Shikki: Huh?

Zero: No but Kaname would though *shivers at that thought of him and Kaname together*

What you do if your partner no longer needed your body?

Shikki: I wouldn't really care as long as he loves me

Zero: In a relationship its not just about the body you know

What are your thoughts about rape?

Shikki: Horrible and mean

Zero: I would kill anyone who rapes the people I love and I guess I know

What is painful about xxx?

Shikki: Um….

Zero: When he bites me

Where do you feel most excited about having xxx?

Shikki: *not paying attention anymore*

Zero: I don't care about this anymore

Has Uke ever initiated sexual activity?

Shikki: Yes….

Zero: Yes, it's called dirty truth and dare

What was Semi's reaction?

Shikki: I didn't care because we weren't together

Zero: It was a game but we were force together a lot though

Has Semi ever forced anything upon the Uke?

Shikki: All the Flippin time when he is Semi

Zero: No, I don't know what you're talking about

What is the Uke reaction to the thing?

Shikki: Frustrated till…um….things start to happen

Zero: Don't ask that again

What type of person would your dream xxx partner be?

Shikki: I don't really have one

Zero: *Flips off the reporter*

Then does your current partner fit into that category?

Shikki: I just told you

Zero: *looks at Shikki. Shikki walks over there and soothes him*

Have you used any toys during xxx?

Shikki: NO, NO and NO

Zero: No

How old were you during your first time?

Shikki: 16

Zero: 16

Was your first time with your current lover?

Shikki: Na

Zero: No

Where do you like to be kissed the most?

Shikki: The lips so I can taste his soft lips…..

Zero: I don't know *puzzle look*

Where do you like to kiss your partner the most?

Shiki: The lips and occasionally the-

Zero: Don't finish that one and his neck

Reporter: Awh come on. Your fans want details *flinches due to Ichiru's weapon*

During xxx what makes your partner the most excited?

Shikki: Wait huh?

Zero: …

What do you think about during xxx?

Shikki: Ha-ha I will never tell

Zero: *confused look* who said I thought during xxx

How many times do you guys have xxx per night?

Shikki: Um…I think- um….no um…..

Zero: Um…. And really?

During xxx do you take off your own cloths or does your partner help you?

Shikki: I know what you are. You're a um….what's that word again

Zero: It depends

What is xxx for you?

Shikki: ...do you want a real answer?

Zero: A time to relax and feel my partner's body

What would you like to say to your partner as closing remark?

Shikki: *looks at Zero all sweetly. Gives him a soft, fiery kiss* You know that I love you no matter what but I'm truly sorry there is something going on right now that I don't want you to be involved. We have to break up until I fix this….

Zero: I love you too and I- I understand…..Go do what you have to do. Goodbye I guess. *walks away from Shikki with head down. Goes straight into his twin brother arms.*

Reporter: Um….that was new. Goodnight every body


End file.
